The present invention relates, in general, to a method for manufacturing an artificial fishing reef based on an industrial waste which is effective to protect and bring up marine resources, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing an artificial fishing reef based on an industrial waste which is not contaminated the water quality and the submarine soil by mechanically and chemically stabilizing under the water and is environment-affinitive, endurable and economically favorable.
The marine resources along the coast, particularly, the fish resources have tendency to be drained owing to overfishing and the pollution of the coastal sea. In order to protect and rear the fish resources along the coast, various efforts have been made. Artificial reeves resulted from one of such efforts. Almost all of the artificial fishing reeves which are constructed are single mold gradients made of steel concrete. Because of being heavy and large, such concrete fishing reeves are very difficult to transport to the working spot. For this reason, concrete fishing reeves are restricted in their construction places. In fact, concrete fishing reeves are constructed near the sea spots to which they are to be threw. Further, concrete fishing reeves suffer from disadvantages in that they are dissolved in sea water to contaminate the water and submarine soil in addition to having a short lifespan. Furthermore, concrete fishing reeves are disadvantages in cost, and intensive care must be taken when carrying and handling them.
As an alternative, steel-assembled fishing reeves were developed in expectation of overcoming a part of the disadvantages that the concrete fishing reeves have. The steel-assembled fishing reeves, however, are easily rusted by sea water or fresh water, contaminating the water and the submarine soil or river soil. Further, they are very expensive.
With the development of the heavy chemical industry, a great quantity of by-products or wastes are generated. There are no perfectly suitable disposal methods of the by-products and wastes. Generally, they are disposed by burial in land. However, this disposal method suffer from disadvantages of polluting the soil and subterranean water and being high in cost. Compared with the total amount of the by-products or the wastes, their rejuvenation stays in a poor level.
With this background in mind, it is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome the problems encountered in prior arts and to provide an artificial fishing reef which is based on industrial wastes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an artificial fishing reef which is economically favorable and gets industrial wastes to be an environment-affinitive resource.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an artificial fishing reef which is so mechanically and chemically stable that it is free of the contamination of the water and the sea soil.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a method for manufacturing such artificial fishing reeves.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an industrial waste-based artificial reef, which comprises 50xcx9c100% by weight of an industrial waste, 0xcx9c50% by weight of a sub-gradient, 0xcx9c15% by weight of a plasticizer, and 0xcx9c5% by weight of a mineralizer.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for manufacturing an industrial waste-based artificial reef, in which a composition comprising 50xcx9c100% by weight of an industrial waste, 0xcx9c50% by weight of a sub-gradient, 0xcx9c15% by weight of a plasticizer, and 0xcx9c5% by weight of a mineralizer is subjected to pug-milling with the aid of a pug mill, molded under pressure, dried or calcined at a temperature of 700xcx9c1,000xc2x0 C., and sintered at 1,000xcx9c1,300xc2x0 C. for 10xcx9c30 hours.
The industrial wastes are selected from red mud, which is typically produced when alumina is refined from bauxite, blast furnace slag, the sludges from the factories of refining raw ore, broken pieces of glass, the stone powders from the anti-pollution facilities equipped in stone- or aggregate-extracting spots, the slurries from the terminal treatment plants of water and sewage, the ashes from the incinerators for household wastes, the pulp sludges and slurries from paper mills, the coal ashes from thermoelectric power plants, and the side-products produced upon coal mining.
The material which undergoes the sintering process are of structural and chemical stability as well as of no reactivity with sea water, so the artificial fishing reeves made of the material produce no pollution of the environment and have a long lifespan.